How Dumb Are These People?
"Smoking kills. If you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life." ~ Brooke Shields, during an interview to become spokesperson for federal anti-smoking campaign. ---- Question: If you could live forever, would you and why? Answer: "I would not live forever, because we should not live forever, because if we were supposed to live forever, then we would live forever, but we cannot live forever, which is why I would not live forever." ~ Miss Alabama's Heather Whitestone in the 1994 Miss USA contest, who was later selected as Miss America 1995. ---- "Whenever I watch TV and see those poor starving kids all over the world, I can't help but cry. I mean I'd love to be skinny like that, but not with all those flies and death and stuff." ~ Mariah Carey ---- "I've never had major knee surgery on any other part of my body." ~ Winston Bennett, University of Kentucky basketball forward. ---- "Outside of the killings, Washington has one of the lowest crime rates in the country!" ~ Mayor Marion Barry, Washington, DC. ---- "I'm not going to have some reporters pawing through our papers. We are the president." ~ Hillary Clinton commenting on the release of subpoenaed documents. ---- "That lowdown scoundrel deserves to be kicked to death by a jackass, and I'm just the one to do it." ~ A congressional candidate in Texas. ---- "Half this game is ninety percent mental." ~ Philadelphia Phillies manager, Danny Ozark ---- "It isn't pollution that's harming the environment. It's the impurities in our air and water that are doing it." And (yes he gets two)... "We are ready for an unforeseen event that may or may not occur." ~ Al Gore, former Vice President of the United States (and inventor of teh internet : ) ---- "I love California. I practically grew up in Phoenix." ~ Dan Quayle ---- "We've got to pause and ask ourselves: How much clean air do we need?" ~ Lee Iacocca ---- "The word "genius" isn't applicable in football. A genius is a guy like Norman Einstein." ~ Joe Theisman, NFL football quarterback & sports analyst. ---- "We don't necessarily discriminate. We simply exclude certain types of people." ~ Colonel Gerald Wellman, ROTC Instrutor. ---- "If we don't succeed, we run the risk of failure." ~ Bill Clinton, Former President of the United States ---- "Traditionally, most of Australia's imports come from overseas." ~ Keppel Enderbery ---- "Your food stamps will be stopped effective March 1992 because we received notice that you passed away. May God bless you. You may reapply if there is a change in your circumstances." ~ Department of Social Services, Greenville , South Carolina ---- "If somebody has a bad heart, they can plug this jack in at night as they go to bed and it will monitor their heart throughout the night. And the next morning, when they wake up dead, there'll be a record." ~ Mark S. Fowler, FCC Chairman ---- "Do you have a list of all the books written in the English language?" "Do you have that book by Rushdie: 'Satanic Nurses'?" (Actual title: "Satanic Verses") "I was here about three weeks ago looking at a cookbook that cost $39.95. Do you know which one it is?" "Can you tell me why so many famous Civil War battles were fought on National Park Sites?" "Do you have any books with photographs of dinosaurs?" "I'm looking for information on carpal tunnel syndrome. I think I'm having trouble with it in my neck." "I am looking for a list of laws that I can break that would send me back to jail for a couple of months." "I need a color photograph of George Washington." "Is the basement upstairs?" (Asked at First Floor Reference Desk) Category:Quotes